


King Kooh's Wounds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King Kooh instructing his sobbing sibling to knock it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj is distressed after he accidentally injures King Kooh.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj scowled the minute King Kooh’s enemies ran into the pyramid. ‘’Trespassers! You won’t defeat King Kooh and conquer this world.’’ After revealing a sword, Repsaj ran to one enemy. He brought it down on the enemy’s weapon. He smiled after the weapon fell. 

‘’I’ll always protect my king,’’ Repsaj said. He looked back. His eye widened the minute he viewed King Kooh and Eems battling other enemies. After running to Eems and King Kooh, he raised his sword above his head. Repsaj sliced near one enemy before he dodged the sword. His blade sliced King Kooh’s arm. 

Repsaj and Eems gasped at the same time. They viewed King Kooh wincing for a few seconds. 

‘’My king!’’ Eems exclaimed with worry in his eyes. 

‘’Brother!’’ Repsaj exclaimed. He scowled at another armed enemy. Repsaj brought his sword down near the weapon. He viewed the enemy stepping to one side. He gasped again after the blade sliced King Kooh’s shoulder. He viewed King Kooh wincing and scowling. 

Enemies smiled. 

‘’The king’s sibling will defeat him,’’ one enemy said. He and his companions ran out of the pyramid. 

‘’I’ll heal you,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. His eye settled on the latter’s scowl.

‘’I’ll be fine.’’ 

King Kooh faced Eems. ‘’I remember other wounds from past battles. I also remember viewing you suffering from battle injuries.’’ King Kooh still scowled. ‘’I remember you resting near me. All words all evening. I remember suffering due to hearing your voice and not from my wounds.’’

A tear appeared in Repsaj’s eye. He saw concern in King Kooh’s eyes. ‘’Brother, I…’’ The tear ran down Repsaj’s face as his lower lip trembled. ‘’I’ll always protect my king,’’ he said during a sudden smile. He saw cuts and began to sob. 

King Kooh scowled again. ‘’Knock it off!’’ 

‘’I’m why you’re wounded,’’ Repsaj said. 

‘’King Kooh will be fine,’’ Eems said as he frowned at Repsaj. 

Another smile formed on Repsaj’s face. ‘’That’s good.’’ He embraced King Kooh. His arms contacted the cut on the latter’s arm. Repsaj never viewed King Kooh wincing again. He continued to smile.

‘’I’ll always protect my king,’’ Repsaj said. 

 

The End


End file.
